1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 11-182850 and 2001-317741 disclose techniques to acquire information related to food from a barcode or an integrated circuit (IC) tag attached to a package or a container of the food (hereinafter referred to as food information). The food information is used to cook food with a cooking apparatus, for example.